a whole new storywell kinda
by kenji inaku
Summary: what would happen if a whole new charicter twisted the story and changed fates would anything be different,will the sasuke fan club give up? and this is not a hakuhinata thingy it says so though,i make small errors so forgive me!
1. the village of hate and a new friend

ch.1 the village of hate

It was another beutiful sunny day in konaha for the blonde walking down the streets without so much has a care in the world.He didn't even notice the comments from the villagers.He was daydreaming about ramen.But whilst his dream the villagers were gathering.whispering among themselves about the so called 'demon child'.When they decided there numbers were sufficent and they felt they had the appropriate weapons they charged.One of the villagers shouted out 'get the demon child! ' but naruto was now sufficently out of his daydream to know to run.The small 5 year old zipped through the streets breathing heavily,he turned a corner in an alley in hopes of escaping them.

All hope shattered has the young boy stared at the wall,he was trapped.He didn't know what to do now that his fate was sealed and the villagers closing in on him.One of the villagers named onake was closing the space inbetween them while hissing this is it you demon ill skin you for what you did to my family! and ill make it nice and slow...but before that i think im going boil you until you until skin starts to peel!. He smirked and raised his whip,naruto shut his eyes and waited for the unbearable beating to begin has he curled into a ball crying to himself asking what he did to deserve this.But the pain never came,he cracked open an eyelid to see a boy.No older than himself block the whip with his open hand while the cut started to flow freely has the kid cringed at the pain.Hey brat move out of the way were going to avenge our families and rid the world of this demon!.The kid looked skeptically at naruto as if weighing whether to bother with this or not so has his own little test he reached slowly to touch the blonde. the blonde did some kind of whimper and shriek at the same time and backed against a corner.

He figured that this had happened before and judjing his reaction what they did wasn't pretty.He decided that he would teach these idiots a lesson for hurting the innocent.The boys face went dead serious he hissed, you monsters what have you done,The man called onake stepped forward and replied with a snort and a get out of the way brat this is between us and the demon.The kid just stared and punched him in the gut sending him 30 feet behind the mass of villagers.And said angrily your going to have to get through me first!. Naruto stared wide eyed at the kid,no one had defended him before..well other than the hokage.

the kid took his furiously bleeding hand and rubbed it on his chest(he removed his shirt duh) then spread it over the strange markings.Then the boy cried out 'summoning jutsu!' and in a poof of smoke there stood a 6 foot..dragon?...yes definatly a dragon wing,tail,scales, this 5 year old summoned the most powerful summon of them all..and a decent sized one to. the boy fainted from the chakra he used and the dragon looked at him in pity and sighed he would deal with him later.now he was onlooking a crowd of terrified villagers then took a glance at the blonde and figured out what he was supposed to do but he improvised.He spread out his wings,stood on hind legs and bellowed a roar that promised a death so painful it would send shivers down shukaku's spine. The villagers turned tail and ran like the cowards they were screaming something about dragons and the 9 hells but he decided not to pay attention.He went over to the kid and propped him on his back and looked at the blonde he examined him carefully and said get on kid! o-ok..naruto managed to squeek out has he fumbled on the dragons back trying to find a secure seat and managed to find one moments before he took off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I wuv you itachi

i love you to sauske

lee and gai's sunset screen plays having itachi and sasuke hug

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

naruto blinked,everything was hazy and he suddenly remembered the villagers and ran blindly...He ran straight into a tree and blacked out once again.

Kenji awoke and looked around to see is was in a clearing with a waterfall and tall grass as green has sakura's eyes(he doesn't know her yet its just a referance).He turned to the right and saw karin-gama(the dragon) sleeping peacfully, he looked to the left and saw a humorus looking naruto with a big bump on his head laying infront of a tree.Kenji sighs he was missing a large chunk of chakra and he was tired beyond all reason.So he did the only sensible thing...he was going to get naruto back to konaha(i think thats how you spell it) and have a...chat with onake if you could call it that and have to reference the hokage.

hey karin-gama! "the dragon didnt even flinch" kenji sighed inwardly,he was going to have to do this the hard way.He walked over to the pond and did three seals and a chakra orb rose up out of the water on floated in the air has kenji manuvered it towards karin-gama and when it was right above his head the chakra orb disappeared.The icy water rushed down on the dragons head and the instant it hit its target karin woke up.Hey brat what was that for! he bellowed out,SHUT UP! now tell me where we are.

karin looked skeptically and said rain country why? kenji just bug eyed has his jaw dropped to the floor.RAIN COUNTRY WHY DID YOU TAKE US HERE!.what i like rain country...oh yeah and i picked you up a surprise.kenji did the only thing a 5 year old would do he ran forward(in a blur of course) and started looking around saying what did you get me, how big is it, ETC.

errr..umm...you scare me some times...anyways it's not a what its a who. you got me a body..ewwww i dont want that euughh gross.karin blinked and sighed inwardly and lifted up a wing to see a girl in tattered clothes and unruly silky black hair. I found her rummaging through some trash fighting for it with the dogs and i rescued her,anyways ive always said that you need some female companionship.(haku is a girl in my story) kenji just stared at the girl then karin then back to the girl then to karin.

30 grueling minutes later

Ok thats enough! kenji had been just staring for 30 minutes back and forth and karin was getting royally pissed.Naruto had woken up and was currently bathing in the pond but before he could finish what he was saying the girl stirred and took in her surroundings until she saw what was IN her surroundings and she backed away and was about to run.Kenji's insticts took over and he tackled her and held her there whispering soothing words that he barely understood and after a while he felt her relax.

unfortuneatly he actually realized what he was doing and started blushing up a storm.Haku giggled at him casuing him to blush more if humanly possible and faint from all the blood in his face.

Awwwwww karin said while naruto was running around covering the bare neccesitys while looking for a towel

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

auuggghh god orochimaru put your pants back on orochimaru dancing to "im a barbie girl"

one of orochimaru's henchmen puked and passed out

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kenji and naruto sighed and they have already learned one of the most important lessons in life.Never take a girl clothes shopping ever,while haku was currently in a lingerie store for young ladies kenji was treating naruto to ramen while his small amount of money was quickly being depleted after naruto's 15th bowl of ramen naruto passed out and snoozed peacefully.But its very unfortunate for kenji that he passed out 30 seconds before haku came back with tons of packages to carry.

Kenji sighed he would have to carry all of it,so he improvised and bit his thump and said 'summoning jutsu' and summoned a four foot dragon to carry the packages and naruto.He bit his other thumb and said

'summoning jutsu' once again and in another puff of smoke appeared an...undeniably cute kitten,haku rushed forward to snuggle the kitten and suceeded has the kitten purred contendedly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Has the three..well two since one is sleeping reached a cheap hotel they went to there rooms after minor fussing with the clerk who thought kenji's money was fake.

while they were walking up the stairs haku was figeting constantly until she managed to stutter out a t-t-h-ank you k-kengi-kun.

Kenji didn't seem to hear her for 2 seconds until he said no problem haku-chan it was my pleasure while grinning like an idiot,much like naruto's.

2 Minutes later they arrived at their rooms,kenji and naruto were sharing one while haku's room was connected to theirs by a door incase there was trouble or she needed anything.

kenji plopped naruto on a bed a said,night haku-chan and haku replied with a n-night k-kenji-kun and she turned to go through her door but stopped short and turned around.Um k-k-kenji k-kun,yeah what is it haku-chan,um...im afraid of the dark she stopped and gulped w-would y-you stay with m-me i-in m-my r-r-room,she just managed to squeek out the last part.kenji's face turned a dark maroon and stuttered out s-sure h-h-haku- c-c-chan.

Kenji got up and walked over to haku and followed her into her room and kenji tried to get some sleep but couldn't do to the massive akwardness. he looked over at the clock to see that it was already past midnight and he'd heard haku's small snores and the steady fall and rise of her body has she breathed.He was just about to get out of her bed and go to his and naruto's room where he had his own bed and it wasn't akward to sleep but just before he was about to move he heard haku mumble something he couldnt understand and she uncounciously hugged him closer to her...instant nosebleed.(Now your asking me why kenji would get a nosebleed so early in his life..well lets say he had met a certain toad sannin a month before he met naruto)

Well kenji didn't have to worry about the akwardness of being hugged by a cute girl because he passed out.

NINE HOURS LATER

naruto woke from is dream of swimming in a sea of ramen and looked around the room to notice that it was empty.He suddenly thought he was left behind and that they hated him like everyone else and with massive willpower walked into haku's room calmly and blushed more then anyone thought possible.he saw a smiling kenji asleep with an also smiling haku snuggled up to him and still currently hugging,Although unknown to everyone haku's current dream was very similer to what is really happening...only a little more...perverted.And from what naruto could tell they both had nosebleeds sometime in the night and since the covers completely covered all but their heads...it was very...decieving (wouldn't you think that if you saw that) naruto was lost for words but when he went to leave he just ran into the wall and woke up the entire place..including haku and..well kenji didn't even notice he was having a much to pleasent dream to bother with that.

unortunatly haku's dream just ended before naruto hit the wall and she woke up.the only thing she realized awas that she was warm..very warm and she was loving every second of it.But when her eyes came into focus she realized it was kenji..in her bed..sleeping..she had one thought...OH MY GOD IT WASN'T A DREAM.. fortunately she realized they both had their clothes on and...there wasn't really any akward positioning, then she realized who else was in the room and when naruto saw haku staring directly at him haku was blushing, she never really had any embarrasing moments considering she spent nearly all of her life on teh street.

then the embarrasing look faded instantly and was replaced by a look of pure rage.And currently naruto was fearing for his life and did the smartest thing in his life,He ran away hoping haku would cool of so he would be able to apologise without being thrashed about like a chewtoy for a shark.Unfortunately..again kenji chose this time to wake up and haku was cooled off and currently admiring his peaceful expression,when kenji opened his dark green eyes and started into haku's she shriek andfell over,kenji was equally disterbed and they both simultaniously started babbling out apologies then they both stopped and laughed until kenji's laughter died down and haku said with a sweet smile.We better find naruto before he wets himself,They both had another good laugh and went off in search of naruto

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was another beutiful day in konaha and it was even better considering that the genin exams were today and sensei is going to teach me a new jutsu!.As if on que his sensei appeared so naruto are you ready to learn a new ju..before his sensei could finish naruto tackled him and started babbling on and on his senseid whistled oddly and naruto flipped back into a fighting stance, good naruto i see your improving now for that jutsu,thank you kenji-sensei!.Ok now just watch ok kenji did some seals and called out 'Kage bunshin jutsu!' and 3 kenji's appeared,the orginal one took out a pack of go-fish and they all started playing.One of them said ill be here if you have any questions.And surprisingly naruto mastered the jutsu in 30 minutes and just in time to get to class considering the extended go-fish game.

AT THE ACADEMY

Ok everyone were getting a few new students today well give a warm welcoming to kenji inaku and haku(i dont know her name so ill give her kenji's last name) inaku so haku,kenji take your seats.has kenji walked out the sasuke fan club was silent observing the newest male in the class has nearly all the girls in the class thought teh same thing thing simultainously HOT!.his eyes his clothes his smerk his hair everything about him was more appealing to them than sasuke was.Then kenji noticed the predatory look in thir eyes and gulped hard,when haku emerged and saw their look eyes she resisted the erge to throw senbon needles in there eyes and necks.The fan girls took the we love sasuke poster crossed out the name sasuke and wrote kenji over it,but kenji took this oppertunity to run right up to the very top of the class and sit next to a girl there while haku walked up and took the seat next to him.When kenji fel safe to relax he look over at the girl next to him she had her head down,kenji tapped her shoulder and her head shot up babbling apologies kenji looked confused for a second but snapped out of it but when he looked at her face he was forced to double take she was very beutiful her eyes like diamond pools her porcelin skin, her silky black hair to him she was more beutiful then a goddess.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well i know theres minor spelling mistakes but its my first story so go easy on me also tell me if i added to much random stuff or too much humor

NARUHINA FOREVER AND PLEASE REVEIW

also if you dont reveiw then ill stop posting chapters so i need atleast one review for each chapter wich im hoping will be a long story but i might get writers bloxk so forgive

ALSO NOTE: I have posted ch.2 its shorter than this chapter but i wrote two chapters in one day..ieven if they are short well anyways it only appeared on the humour side of the story so go to

naruto and hinata

humour

rated T

english

and thats it remember reviews are like air i cant type without them and reviews are like bonus's they make me type longer!


	2. Chapter 2 the new team and a pervert

Chapter: 2 the new team and a perverted teacher

Kenji never really got the chance to say anything to her considering iruka cleared his throat intentionally loud and everyone turned to look at iruka who was just about to take a seat until kenji jumped at him and tackled him to the ground.Iruka was fuming and screamed out a WHAT THE HELL WHAS THAT FOR,kenji merely looked on and said watch but first turned to the class and he said who would like to be my voulenteer all of the kenji fan club started jumping out of their seats yelling me! me!.Sasuke just snorted witch caught kenji's eyes witch made them glitter mischievously.He suddenly announced ok uchiha youll be my voulenteer sasuke looked ready to kill but then kenji made a bunshin of a cute chibi looking sasuke,the last of the sasuke fan club awwed simultaniously but when chibi sasuke took iruka's seat a small explosion of ink burst out and it hit then chibi sasuke flew back against a wall knocking down a bucket of feathers making chibi sasuke look like a chicken without the beak.Everyone roared in laughter at sasuke's misfortune and chibi sasuke puffed out of existence.

This was enough for sasuke he would fight this kenji and beat him mercilessly with his strongest ninjutsu,iruka just stared bug eyed at wouldve hapened to him he started babbling out apologies and thanks to kenji.Kenji then asked something odd he asked if he could pick his teamates when iruka disapproved of this kenji turned around and made chibi kenji beat chibi sasuke into a pulp while everyone was roaring with laughter a small snake-ish head made of chakra rose out of kenji's back and hissed a warning that he will wish he was in hell in he did not comply and that was scary for iruka and eagerly agreed just before sauke was about to be eaten by a giant cat.

so kenji took iruka's list and started making changes to it with a red pen then handed it to iruka he read it and sighed but he started out his anouncment

team 7 will be sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno and uzumaki naruto

team 8 will be haku inaku, hyuuga hinata and kenji inaku

team 9 will be ino-shika-cho (i just abbreviated it)

(after all the announcements)

ok everyone group up and meet your jounin teachers,has everyone dispatched,kenji was walking wih hinata and popped a question since he was tired of the silence,hey hinata you use jyuuken right? she quietly replied with a yes.He thought for a moment and got an idea "hey hinata i can help you with your speed and haku-chan can too she's practically a speed specialist" hinata brightneded at this instantly and asked what she could do.Well you can start with weights,you want to be faster then me right?'she nodded fiercly' well you want to try on my weights? 'again she nodded fiercly' well ok hold out your arms when she did has told he took off his weights and with a small warning snapped them on her arms simultaniously she suddenly just collapsed into the ground so hard she left a six foot hole in the shape of her body haku took this moment to show up and saw hinata in the ground and sighed with a bored tone she said youve been increasing your weights havn't you? he just chuckled and took of the weights and carried the uncouncious hinata bridal style after cleaning her up and mending a few broken bones.

They arrived at the place where they were supposed to meet there teacher,he arrived in a few minutes from a tip kenji gave them about hatake kakshi.(in kakashis thoughts)well lets esee what we have here a couple nobodys and the hyuuga heriess well i guess ill be devoting all my time to her considering that the others will likely quit or fail,he inwardly sighed,well i mind has well get this over with(out of kakashi's thought) ok well lets go up to the roof he telported to find that both of the 'nobodys' were already there yawning the male of the two had a white beard he looked over at kakashi and in a fake voice said hey young whippersnapper what took ya you made me wait 70 years! the female was howling with laughter and hinata was giggling madly.

kakashi just scowled has far as anyone could see but he regained his cool composure and said well has long has were we mine has well intoduce ourselves im..before he could finish the male looked up after he tugged the beard off and said.Hatake kakshi you like reading icha icha paradise,peeking at naked women and...well i wont go any further you dont like people who yell or hyperactive and your future dreams are to succeed jiraiya and write the best erotic novel known to man.

Kakashi was twitching with rage but calmed himself down by stuffing his nose in the latest issue of icha icha paradise,kenji sighed he did his next my name is kenji inaku and i like training,sparring with haku-chan (haku blushed faintly) and making jokes my dislikes are perverts (he took this moment to glare at kakashi) people who give up the first time they fail something(hinata winced but no one seemed to notice) and loud annoying things that dont make any sense my goal for the future is to revive the...well i wont say it in front of kakashi or anyone else i wouldn't trust with my life.

um okay i guess its my turn my name is haku inaku and before you start asking no im not related to kenji-kun anyways my likes are pools or anything water based sparring with kenji-kun.My dislikes are perverts(she also glared at kakashi) and snobs who think they are better than anyone else because of a certain gift they recieved at birth.And my goal for the future is to (she suddenly turned a dark maroon) err thats also private.

Hinata was about to start until he said 'well thats enough for tonight your test starts tomorrow,oh and..dont eat breakfest youll regret it'.

That next morning

kakashi just arrived and explained the bell test when they dispersed into the tree's well all except kenji who just yawned and proceeded to take a nap but kakashi said that if he failed then he would have to go back to the academy,with some deterimination he followed the easiest path.He took out a kunai and stabbed his hand then rubbed it all over his chest and forced eighty percent of his chakra into the jutsu and the result to say the least was devastating infront of kakashi stood a dragon bigger then kyuubi...kakashi pissed his pants,ok now dont eat him he may be a pervert but he's still my sensei but you can see it fitting im going to go see if hinata-chan and haku-chan didnt fly off into mist country or they fainted.

kakashi took one look at the dragon and fainted the dragon sighed he had thought he was going to have some fun today so he just poofed away to go scare some kitsunes to amuse himself naruto came back with a relived haku and a absolutly terrified hinata who couldnt really talk at the moment even though nothing happened other then a massive chakra explosion that alerted the hoakge and all present ANBU in the village.

Kakashi awoke and felt oddly uncomfortable then he noticed that he was tied to a stump and that his fingers were tied.He decided to tease the genins for a bit longer,so who didn't get the bells,haku and hinata jingled there bells quite unhappily,kakashi said well kenji are you prepared for the consequinces kenji sighed and stood up yes you stupid pervert,kakashi pretended not to hear that and his eye turned into an upside down u and he said you all passed.The girls look dumbfoudned but naruto just smiled and said i knew it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kenji was sick of this he had done 37 D-class missions most of wich included that damn cat,he was silently hoping they would get a B-ranked hec he'd even settle for a C-rank,it was much more exciting to be a missing-nin but atleast he got some pocket money for doing it.When he got to the hokages office they had no missions left so he left to go find hinata naybe spar a little there sparring was..interesting to say the least so he went off to the hyuuga manor to find the villagers giving him the usual hateful glares he sighed and remebered the last time he dealed with them it took all the anbu of konoha including the hokage to contain his raging summons and himself.

naruto saw hime and flashed his foxy grin of his and rushed forward calling out hey kenji-sensei, he ran up to kenji while kenji just smirked like sasuke usually did im not your sensei anymore remember? naruto just apologized for a moment until kenji asked if sasuke was being a poumpous bastard.Of course it was a yes but kenji had an idea and help sasuke in the process hey naruto he asked quietly,yeah naruto said rather loudly kenji whispered something in his ear and naruto nodded very fast and ran off somewhere kenji was getting in a good mood until he saw the most terrifying thing he had ever seen... a VERY large amount of kunoichi were staring at him with a predatory looks in their eyes and some were holding banisters with the logo t.f.f for the fiery fan club kenji gulped and ran off like a crazed blurry thingy...thing...yeah aaaanyways back to the story.He ran starightto the compound and managed to get behind the large doors closing off the mansion from the res of the world and took off to find hinata.

he unfortunatly walked in on hinata being thrashed by neji,a even bigger jack ass then sasuke and how kenji yearned to teach him a lesson when neji was about to land a very painful blow to hinata(when i say that i mean about to beat her within an inch of her life) kenji jumped forward and blocked the powerful kaiten strike causing him to wince in pain. neji's smug expression turned to rage has this 'inferior' shinobi blocked he's would have been oh so satisfying blow.Hiashi was also furious and demanded what had happened after some glaring and harsh words kenji was to be paired with hinata(although she cant walk or stand do to the previous beat down) and to fight neji(has you know its my first story so go easy on my fighting scenes).

Neji dropped into a jyuuken stance has kenji stood there his eyes would kill if possible and he was radiating with killer intent for what he had done to his teamate when hiashi caled the match to begin but the moment it started he bent down and started tending to hinata.Neji was pissed and hiashi was to becasue kenji took off her jacket before the actual check(he got the wrong idea if you didnt guess) but neji had eough of him tending to the weak heiress and charged preparing to get rid of his nuisence but kenji just turned in a blink and kicked him squarly in the chest using neji's momentum agaisnt him and sending him across the dojo.

All hinata could do is watch even though her blush hadn't subsided after kenji took off her jacket and got a look at her real figure..even if it was for medical purposes, so she watch kenji furiously beat the stuffing out of neji until hiashi had to step in and mend his tears and broken limbs. and hushed him away not even noticing the way kenji picked up hinata and carried her out of the compound though no one really cared what happened to the failure.

Hinata awoke feeling stiff,shook up and practically destroyed but a warmth was flowing throughout her entire body and it made her feel happy despite the pain until she saw kenji's face slightly covered in neji's dried blood.hinata blush was wothy of haku's 8 years ago(yeah there 13 now) kenji looked down and smiled she looked very cute when she was blushing, but he reached kakashi on the way to hi house but when kakshi looked at kenji then hinata he gave a very perverted grin and said 'hinata arn't you a little young to have a boy toy" hinata fainted with a extremly dark maroon blush kenji placed hinata down very carefully and bit down on his thumb and removed his jacket

3...

2..

kakashi ran screaming his head off like a little girl actually forgetting his favorite book and running so fast his hair was beginning to sizzle

kenji put on his jacket and walked over to hinata but stopped short and used a fire jutsu to burn his dirty book then proceeded to pick up hinata and find her medical treatment

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well thats a short second chapter

remember i need reviews!


	3. Chapter 2 12

ch...2 1/2?

i lost my floppy disk so youll have to deal with ch. 2 1/2

Naruto yawned profusely kenji had gotten him quite a place ten times better than his first one and even better yet he managed to last a 5 minute fight with kenji so he got a 2 for one order special ticket for icharaku's.And since naruto already used it he was getting really bored.So he decicded that he would pay sakura a visit well he would if she wasn't fawning over sasuke which he soon found out was and was reapediatly ask him out on dates well he just sat there sulking.So he was just walking through town his hands shoved in his pockets when he saw haku with a worried look on her face.

hey haku-chan! he said while jogging towards her,haku looked up for a moment and said dully oh...hey naruto-kun,you seem really down what wrong he said with concern.Oh its...nothing she said then turned around arubtly and walked away,naruto was about to stop her or speak up but his self-consience stopped him.He shrugged it off and walked off until he saw a weapon shop and he thoguht of so many things he could buy after all..he did know where kenji's stores were AND he knew kenji's bank number.

He walked into the store to see a familier kunoichi,hey tenten whats up,oh great its naruto what does he want some kunai? oh well she thought.Just buy something ok? AND DONT BREAK ANYTHING,naruto winced slightly at the harsh tone but looked around anyway and looked saw so amny things katanas,cleavers,daggers,broad swords the works.Naruto thought he would buy kenji some daggers and a sword since he was using his money so he picked out his purchases some of wich included curved kunai a ton of senbon needles and a neck plate.

Hey tenten you customize stuff right? she nodded slowly over the mass of weapons and things so he wrote down a list and gave them to her.And walked out with his purchases until he suddenly realized something..he had no one to train him...oh well he was sure haku could teach him with some and kenji's knows everything so he shouldn't have to worry.Oh no kenji was going to be fuming

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

this was just a very short filler until i found my floppy disk...and i just found it...i spent 4 ever looking for it and it was under my moniter the entire time... well then...ch.3 will be up about 2 minutes prior form now...please review!


	4. Chapter 3finally

CH.3 A CAVE OF JEWELS

Hinata awoke with a daze and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim light where ever she was but when they adjusted she looked around she was in some sort of cave and it was glittered with gold and jewels.And what ever she was on it was much softer than anything she had ever felt it was like melting into heavenly pleasure,she looked around and saw kenji sprawled out on the floor with a mass of assorted medical supplies all around him.Then she took a look at her surroundings there was a small destroyed mattress about 20 feet to her left with a little sighn that labeled in big bold letters KENJI'S BED then she looked at what she was on and saw a large four poster bed sown with gold and sapphires all over it and also to her left she saw another sighn only made of sapphire and carved in it was HAKU'S BED and the carvings were filled with rubys.

Hinata smiled to herself at kenji's major unselfishnesh(i cant spell very well now can i) and took a look at herslf she was covered in bandages that mildly stained with blood,she also noticed that there was a cast around her left arm.And what she saw to the right really touched her heart there was a couple of white weights on the floor that read "never give up hinata-chan" 6 feet away from the bed with another small sighn that read 'Reaserved for hinata-chan' and 10 feet away from that there was supplies for building a bed and plenty of diamonds surounding it with once again another small sighn that read "BUILDING IN PROGRESS,FOR HINATA-CHAN DO NOT TOUCH".

Kenji suddenly stirred and sat up blinking a couple times then looked over at hinata and blushed then said,errr home sweet home,hinata just blinked and said w-why a-are y-you b-being s-so n-nice to m-m-me?.Err well i know we havn't been a team very long and this is going to sound corny but i still consider you part of the family...although if you dont like the sound of it i guess i could build a guest bed or somemthing.N-o t-thats o-k i-i appreciate i-it she said with a small smile and was about to get up until kenji shouted stop dont move hinata-chan,he quieted down and said neji? if that was his name really beat you around there but i wonder if its not too much trouble why does your father let that happen to you?.

um well f-father t-thinks t-that i s-should be s-stronger s-so h-he make m-me s-spar w-with n-n-n-neji she replied,he walked over tp haku's bed where hinata was currently and sat down next to her and dawned a thoughtful expression.Hinata could practically see the gears turning in his head until he said you know when i said neji was really beating you bad? she nodded,well he really did he ripped mucles and closed your tenketutsu points so aggresivly that most of them are permantly closed.Hinata looked aboslutley terrified,and you can never become a ninja nor a hyuuga warrior..ever he said with a grave tone,hinata was close to fainting,But,he said with a still grave tone,i can cure that but it will be extremely risky.Hinata thought for a moment until she said y-yeah l-lets d-do it!.

He said okay but you have to trust me with all of your heart because if you dont you will die,she gulped but she nodded,he said i really hope this works.He did 37 seven seals and then called out DRAGONS HEART! his hand started glowing with a fierce green chakra and he stuck his hands into his chest and cried out in agony but still kept going,hinata was terrified and she could clearly hear the beating of a heart.Kenji got there and ripped off half of his heart and pulled it out of his chest and then his stuck half of his heart in hers and replacing part of her heart in his,hinata felt a burning sensation rip through her she could feel the chakra flooding through and forced the tenketutsu open by the flood of dark green chakra the power of it and the pain couldn't be explained by words.

The chakra faded and kenji felt extremly weak insignifacant that jutsu required much more chakra needed to summon 20 gamabuntas his dark green eyes faded and lost there pupils while hinata's eyes gained dark green slits in the middle of her eyes.He looked at hinata and he quietly but enthusiasticaly said yes! we did..he didn't finish,hinata just lay there eyes closed not moving...Lifeless

Kenji was horrified he killed his friend his teamate,kenji closed his eyes and silently cryed his body racking with each new one staining haku's hand crafted bed with large salty tears,and this continued on for what seemed like hours even if it was only one hour until he finally calmed down and solemnly stood up and walked out of the weaving winding cave and outside.And walked through some bushes and crushed tree's with a small flick of the wrist and kneeled at the rivers edge and look at his reflection and saw soemthing that amazed him his eyes were like murky green pools pools and his train of thought just revolved around one thing and his murmered that one thing under his breath "byakugon..."

He smashed through the forest going to the cave creating a new tunnel considering he melted through some rock to get to the bed chamber and he forced some chakra into his eyes to see if hinata was alive...and he had a nosebleed rocket him into a wall making some diamonds look like he wasnt used to the amount of chakra used in the byakugon he used to little and only saw through her clothes and bandages giving off a very...icha icha paradise perfect picture dirtying his mind further then the toad sannin ever could.After regainaing himself and sotring those mental images far far away to his newly grown perverted side,this time he stuffed far more chakra then neccesary to look at her chakra and the second time he looked and saw purple chakra flowing throughout her body and fortuneatly noticed her heart beating and the very faint rise of her body.

Saying kenji was relived was like saying sasuke was mad at itcachi or saying naruto liked ramen a little in otherwords A MAJOR UNDERSTATEMENT he was extremly happy that he lunged forward and picked her up in a bone crushing hug swaying her back in forth like akamaru's favorite chew toy pressing himself right up to her and after about a minute he realized what he was doing and fainted.After a while when hinata recovered from lack a air stood up then realized what happened and fainted right on top of kenji and consdering that the dragons heart jutsu burned through her thick kacket but fortuneatly left her bandages alone But still leaving them in very deceiving positions and only added to it has there lips curled into smiles has there bodies warmth combined and givivng them both pleasent but perverted dreams.(if i get reveiws asking for it ill cut out the perverted stuff but i think its funny...but then again the reviewers know best and no i will not write lemons!..ever)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

the toad sannin suddenly stopped dead and looked around with prying eyes

err..jiraiya-sama whats going on?

his serious face melted and turned into a perverted smirk and said

something sexy is happening...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haku was getting concerned her teamate has been missing for a while now and kenji-kun was missing has well she checked with kurenai and she said that she hadn't seen them then she went to the hyuuga compound and all she ahd recieved was glares and hateful words.So she thought and thought for quite some time until a idea struck her but shuddered at what she would have to do but if it was worth finding her kenji-kun and hinata-chan then it was worth it...i hope.So she set off in search of the inzuka kid kiba and found him playing with akamaru, she took a deep breath and put on her game face and walked over too him has seductivley has she could.Kiba stopped in mid belly rub and looked onwards at the girl approaching him oh so seductivly waving her hips back in forth in a motion that could put you in a trance you know i could use your help...she said huskily.Kiba didn't notice but he was drooling,could you help me find my friends she said with a seductive smile,kiba's drool increased ten -fold,y-yeah i mean yes of course i will he said striking a stupid hero pose.Haku resisted the urge to scowl in dusgust but managed to say see you in ten minutes then and jumped far away from him,kiba just drooled thinking about her,when haku felt she was far enough away with was about 200 meters away she shook herself and made a mental note to take a very long bath afterwards

Hopefully with kenji-kun she thought

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

aint i nice i never leave cliffhangers

please review


	5. Chapter 4 a drunken contest of blood!

Ch.4 A new friend found and a reccomendation for the chuunin exams!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

also in response to a recent email i got,the answer to your question is when kenji stops fawning over hinata then theres going to be a funny breathrough where kenji gets them together

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kenji woke up and felt somthing on him he apparently thought that he was captured becasue he jumped sending out massive waves of chakra.Until he realized that he was still in his cave and nothing restricting him,he looked to where he was laying and saw hinata mumbling peacfully.He put two and two together and blushed for a moment before shaking himself of these 'silly' emotions he went over and shook hinata awake.Huh kenji-kun? what am i doing here,she lost expression then fainted, kenji looked at her and sighed he was going to get back to that and fix her fainting problem.

He went over to her and picked her up but the moment he reached down to pick her up she grabbed his hands and pulled him forwartd and somehow handed up on his back.Without even noticing what her body did while she was dreaming about naruto and unfortunatly haku decided to show and decided to use a memory eracing jutsu after kiba got a little to hand happy.What are you doing! rage practically dripping from her voice,kenji looked dumbfoudned oh yeah right with hinata-chan on my back and me on the floor.Yeah what do you think!

Well apparently i guess im playing the role of a koala or something,at that haku burst into histerics and died down in another hour.Hey haku we should go to kakashi.Yeah i think thats a good idea,oh and haku-chan you wanna make a bet,haku stopped and smirked kenji-kun always bets high and most of the time i win heh heh sorry kenji-kun but i need money too she thought.Ok deal whats the deal and how much are we talking,kenji chuckled straight to buisness then anyways the wager is 50,000 ryou and the bet is that kakashi will recomend us for the chuunin exams today.

Ok deal she said

AT TRAINING GROUND 12

Ok team im sure that youve heard of the chuunin exams,kenji and haku nodded,kakashi did his eye smile and said well i recomended you all.Haku screamed in frustration while pulling on her hair,kakashi looked at her oddly and said,what did i do,well kakashi said kenji chuckling the only thing you did was fill my wallet at the end of that sentence he held out his hand and haku grumbled and managed to pull out 50,000 ryou after minor trouble.Anyways lets go to the chuunin exams right!

(after sasukes little beat down)

ok runts sit down and take the test! oh come on a test kenji said when he walked into the room just before haku took her seat,YES YOU HAVE TO TAKE A TEST.Ibiki yelled kenji just cleaned his ear with his right pinky and said in a bored tone,dude you need to take a chill pill.At that haku burst into a HUGE fit of laughter and snorting,haku-chan have you been sneaking drinks?...he said with curiosity.She looked at him and rolled here eyes...maaaayyybbbbeee she said drunkenly

Kenji slapped his forhead and took a seat next to haku before ibiki could hit him but he couldn't stop the barrage of snickers and snide comments.And unfortunetly drunken haku was a "little" to...hand happy with him, so for the duration of the test he was mostly tryingto keep the drunken haku from touching him in places a little to..low.And most of the class didn't do the test considering the fact that the most interesting thing in the room is a drunk trying to grope some one who was completely sane and not intoxicated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hey kisame...

meh... what is it itachi

why do you think god made the platypus?

well...wait what? itachi go back to bed!

(there in diferent sleeping bags so there not gay who ever is thinking that)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ok everyone its time for the final qustion but theres a catch..if you get this question wrong then you can never become a chuunin..ever.There was whispering everywhere and after some people left and a newly awoken hinata got in he said you all pass then suddenly a woman with purple hair burst through the window and said IM HERE TO TAKE THE SECOND TEST FOLOW ME!..kenji followed the women through.

Ank cut naruto's cheek cleanly and lcik off the blood but when a long toungue grabbed it kenji grabbed a kunai and cut off the long toungue has orochimaru howled in pain.Kenji ripped off his face just before he dissappeared along with kabuto and all other sound ninja.Wait a minute your anko mitarashi(i think thats how you spell it) arn't you,yeah what is it to you brat she said,kenji became a blur and started running around her asking stupid things and one of few included an autograph from her.Then he stopped and looked at her and said i know,she just looked irritated but if you looked closely you could see that she was flattered that this boy took such an interest in her.I have a bet if i win a blood glug then you will let me sighn the snake contract,your on! she said,hey gaara make a sand table would you!.No he said cooly,oh come on youll get to see a lot of blood...

undoubtebly a large table appeared made completely of sand,wait a minute anko said where are we going to get the blood oh im sure you have some stores in your little shack full of tv's and cameras.She grumbled but eventually came back with a hefty supply of red bottles she took a couple glasses and poured in the blood.They both drained it quickly and this continued glass after glass...after glass...after glass

99 GLASSES AFTERWARD

hhhheeeeyyy kenji said in a drunken slurred voicen yyyooouurrrssshhh kiiinddaaa ppprrreetttyy kenji then laughed drunkenly

anko then blushed and said,heysh yous aint so bad ash looker youself.Then anko reached for another blood filled glass but stopped cant go on no more blood and then anko fell out of the chair.Woohoo i's won! hehehehheh then he fell backwards on the chair.

everyone sweatdropped and everone but haku,naruto and hinata said idiots but then sombody said what are they drunk on blood jeese and we havn't even started the second test!.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well thats the fourth chapter and ill try to add more naruto to the story but im trying to build up to the naruhina stuff i always hated the sudden burst of 'i love you' and suddenly there soul mates...well there soulmates but you get the point


	6. Chapter 5 a secret reaveled!

CH.5 A secret revealed and an inseperable duo

After some minor complications it was decided that they would have an extra week vacation although kenji and anko spent some quality time in the hospital due to the fact that they both got drunk on blood.A blood overdose and MASSIVE hangovers while currently at the hospital the gaurds cant control there fit of laughter at the scene before them.

Anko:...what is love?...baby dont hurt me!...dont hurt me!...no more! she said in a high pitched dunken voice

Kenji:aww man..that was beutiful you should do karioke

Anko blushed and said,aww your to kind

Kenji:wait wait...(farting noise)

Anko:aww! man thats just...disgurst?..diguist?...disgusting yeah thats it!

Anko:(louder farting noise)

kenji:aww duuude thats gross even if it smells nice though...

(5 days later)

Ok you maggots sighn these release forms incase you die so we wont be reponsible,s-she is s-scary hinata said with a shaky voice.Hey dont worry hinata-chan once you get to know anko-chan she's has harmless has a pissed off shark...anyways what i "mean" to say is that once you get to know her you learn that she has a softer side and doesn't really care about blood...ok she REALLY cares about blood.But who can blame her its a delicacy,to you...haku said,

They never finished because the gates rushed open and they all sprinted forward,ok kenji said suddenly lets get to the tower ill take care of the teams that we encounter got it?.Yes sir haku and hinata said simultainously

(at the tower or basically 30 minutes prior considering kenji summoned a dragon to ride on)

Hey gaara whats up...or i should say shukaku,gaara stopped arubtly and jumped forward to pin kenji,how do you know about shukaku he said coldly.Hey youkai should stick together right,you have a sealed demon to? gaara said not so coldly but not friendly to.Kenji sighed and formed a hand seal kai! and temari,kankuro and even gaara widened their eyes in surprise and horror has 6 reptilian tales started whipping behind him and there were each atleast 8 feet long his murky green eyes gained a black slit in them.His nails thickened then turned black and then curved but other than the tails the most amazing thing were two HUGE wings sticking out of his back that were no less then a 40 foot wingspan.

Sooo...the half-demon kenji said do you guys have a earth scroll,temari tossed him there extra earth scroll,kenji did a manic grin and said.Thank you..it is an honour to recieve a gift from the most beutiful wind mistress of the sand village,gaara and kankuro gaped temari turned a magnificent tomatoe red.

Haku was absolutley fuming and her hands were balled into fists,she was gritting her teeth,she made a mental note to herslf wich was.Stick 200 senbon needles into her by "accident" in the chunnin exams,kenji jumped up into the hinata and haku were in and grabbed them both by the waist.They let themselves be caught and he jumped back to the sand trio then he pushed haku into temari and said that youll get along fine.Then he ushered hinata foward to gaara only much more carfully and said,has long has you dont try to kill everything then you two should get along haswell.And now lets get to the tower!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

anko:You know what i like that kid

kurenai:yeah me too small sigh i wish i could teach him

anko:(large fit of laughter) you know what kurenai that kid is probably more powerful than us and the hokage conbined

kurenai: i wouldn't doubt it but you want to know something?

anko:eh sure why not?

kurenai:if that kid was older like around our age id go for him what about you

anko:then luck is on your side (more laughter)

kurenai:eh? say what now

anko:kurenai that kid is our age its part of his bloodline

kurenai:...bloodline?

anko:(sighing heavily) ok that kid is our age he can change his age at will..hell he can be has old has jiraiya or has young has hanabi

kurenai:wait...how do you know

anko:he changed his age so we could get into a bar,you know he's a really fun drunk

kurenai:SAY WHAT!

anko:i already told you

kurenai:holy shit i gotta tell the others

anko:oh dear lord what have i done

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well im sorry if its short but hey who can complain i make good stories...in my opinoin

puppy eyes no jutsu!

please review!


	7. THE ENDOR MAYBE NOT

THE END..OR MAYBE NOT

well your review is much appreciated! () thanks for the hints too..but i still dont know what there flaming about.. its very confusing aaaannnyyyways ill start out a new one but i had this one all planned out and dont want to give it up (T-T)..and i like haku has girl..hes way to feminine..but then again he maybe a she Auuugghhh its almost has confusing has deidara..or what ever the hell his or her name is...but what do you mean by bubbly?

anyways..ill write a extra long chapter now and if i get 2 more flames ill abandon it and make up a new one if i get more...Friendly review or reviews post on

And thanks again for you help! oh wise person


	8. Chapter 8 the way long hotdog joke

well thanks for it and just to let you know if you reread (what will be different) kenji met her about an hour proximate before zabubza(auuugh i can never spell these stupid names right) and since your such a wise kind person its time for little short about haku and zabu-zabui-zabuza...i think thats right

i call...the HOTDOG!

Zabuza:HHHAAAA-KKKKUUU

Haku:yes?

Zabuza:my heart hungers for the soft flesh of a baby

Haku:oh god must we go through this every tuesday! all you want is a hotdog!

Zabuza:...

Haku:...

Zabuza:so i liek these...hotdogs? right

Haku:yes..(head down thinking YOU DUM IDIOT!)

Zabuza:but i also enjoy the warm gush of a babys blood

Haku:your thinking of ketchup

Haku:...just try this

Zabuza:(inspects carefuly then takes a bite) mmmm...THIS IS DELICOUS

Haku:yes i know

Zabuza:are you sure this isn't a baby?

Haku:yes...

Zabuza: now i must wash it down with the blood of the innocents!

Haku:no kool-aid

Zabuza:kool-aid?

Haku:(hand on shoulder while looking at him) kool-aid

Zabuza:haku...

Haku:...yes...(hopeful look in eyes)

zabuza:tell anyone and ill make a coat of your skin and sell it on ebay

Haku:AHHHHHH...wait why ebay

Zabuza:i like ebay

Haku:if you gonna sell me sell me with some place that has class

Zabuza:like where

Haku:i dont know i was just trying to get you off teh subject

Zabuza:...

Haku:...

Zabuza:...

Haku:...

Zabuza:...what now?

Haku:I dont know...

Zabuza: wanna say the disclaimer?

Haku:i dont care im bored and its nearing the end of the post

Haku and Zambuza simultainously:kenji inaku(me mwhsahahah (cough cough) ) does not own anything other then

Kenji:me!

kenji(me):and if i did

kenji:then id be a much more populer chaircter

Kenji(me):why are we finishing

kenji:each others sentences

Kenji(me):yeah..

kenji:im bored

Kenji(me):wanna go bash...

kenji:sakura

Kenji(me):STOP DOING THAT!

Kenji:dude take a chill pill

Haku:hahahahahahaahahahahahhahaha

Kenji(me):oh god...

Kenji: not again

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...i still think thats funny

oh well ill have to send you a gift basket some time balddragonrok16 if you ahve any questions ill gladly answer

except math questions..


End file.
